


minecraft personal headcanons i guess mcyt edition

by Gl1tch551



Series: Personal Headcanons ~Minecraft~ [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gl1tch551/pseuds/Gl1tch551
Series: Personal Headcanons ~Minecraft~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184693
Kudos: 2





	1. first work so I guess intro

yeah same as last one, same formatting and everything as well but instead for mcyts


	2. 《 WILBUR AND TECHNO 》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute wilbur and techno twin one i thought of while making a techno design

techno always used to wear sweater vests because wilbur would wear sweaters all the time, but he didn't want to also wear sweaters, and since he was a bit more academically driven than wilbur he decided on sweater vests.  
when he told wilbur he helped him find some nice ones and some that matched his own sweaters and when one of them was away from the other they'd wear the matching ones to feel like they were right next to each other

when wilbur first went to dreamsmp he often wore the matching ones, but after the revolution started he stopped, and stopped thinking about techno. After exile he remembered the sweater and snuck in to dreamsmp land again to get it. when he called techno for help and he arrived they were both wearing the matching sweater/sweater vest

after wilburs death techno still wears the sweater sometimes when he's missing wil and alone

techno will sometimes have periods where he'll be careless and reckless, jumping into fights he knows he'll lose, etc. because during those periods he doesn't care if he dies he just wants to see wilbur  
the actual wilbur not ghostbur

when he finds out about dream knowing how to being someone back to life, he starts trying as hard as he can to do whatever he can to learn how to bring wil back

ill add to this when I have more time


	3. 《 GHOSTBUR AND WILBUR 》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where did ghostbur come from?
> 
> this goes along with the sad middle child wilbur stuff

when he was younger he made (imagined) another version of himself where everything was happy and good, naming it ghostbur, but as he grew up he sorta gave that up, but ghostbur never actually left, he just saved in the back on wils consciousness   
and now that imaginary version is ghostbur  
to protect actual wilburs mind/spirit after death ghostbur stepped in

will be continued later


End file.
